


Precious

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Chan, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Humiliation, Lolicon, Multi, Other, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, S&M, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Shota, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Triple Penetration, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: Lusamine is finally left alone with Nihilego and her perverse fantasies. Very perverse fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sometimes even I have to say, "what kinda wiring do I have?!" So, without further ado, here's one of more...questionable stories on here, just in case you couldn't tell by the creepy kinks. I'm not really like this, I swear!

Beautiful. Elegant. Lovely.

No, not even those words could describe what Lusamine was looking at. The scenery was so tranquil and colorful, unlike anything she has ever seen. Ultra Space. The place she and her researchers have spent years trying to find. Here, she could spend time with her precious beast for eternity.

“So many of them…” she said in awe as she leered at the Nihilego. “They're so...so...so…”

“Creepy.” Guzma said. “Scary. Horrifying.”

How dare that pug ugly loser talk down to her darlings! But no matter. She'd get rid of him soon enough.

“This place is insane.” He continued. “What the hell are we doing here anyway? When we gonna go? There ain't nothin’ here.”

Could he shut that vulgar mouth of his? She was about to lose her patience. There was no use stringing him along anymore; he might as well know the truth.

She stopped walking. “We're not leaving here. Ever.”

“...What?”

She turned towards him in a fit of rage. “I SAID WE'RE NOT LEAVING! Don't make me repeat myself again.”

He looked scared. “W-what are you saying, Lusamine? You mean we're stuck here forever? And you want it that way? Tch, is this what you had planned all along?”

He's not as stupid as he looks, she thought. “Well, aren't you clever. I guess ‘street smarts’ is actually a thing.” She chuckled.

He grumbled. “Bitch...you just used me!”

She cackled. “Of course I did, you insolent fool! But, in a way, I'm glad I did.” She smiled.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes.” Her smiled turned evil. “Now you're trapped here forever with beings more fearsome than yourself. You're not a threat to Alola anymore. No one likes you. You're a brainless, talentless eyesore!”

“Cunt, you-”

“Oh my, such limited vocabulary!” She shouted. “Did I hit a nerve somewhere? Let me tell you one more thing- your team of Pokemon school dropouts are just as useless. Although I probably should've helped the poor brats instead of getting them to do my bidding.”

Guzma said nothing. Good.

“At least, I would've helped them...sadly, I didn't have any openings for toilet cleaners. HA HA HA!”

He was about to ram towards her, but a Nihilego possessed him and he fell to the ground, shaking.

Oh, how the “mighty” have fallen. Amused, she stepped towards him and pressed her high heels against his face.

“What a fitting end for a brutish loser. You're dirt, so lie in it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some quality time to spend with my adorable beast. I can't stand looking at your ugly face anymore. Not that I could stand looking at it in the first place.” She kicked his cheek and left. A Nihilego followed her.

“I think I've been walking for thirty minutes.” Said Lusamine. “I should be far away from him now.”

The Nihilego cried and teleported them to a place even further. It seemed to be a small cave.

She smiled. “This is perfect! You're wonderful!”

It cried again, though this time it sounded happier.

“Don't worry, the bad man won't find us here.” She said in a nurturing voice. “Anyway, now that we're alone…” she shook off her high heels and removed her dress and stockings. “I think you know what I want, am I right?” She wore a suggestive smirk.

It came closer to her and rubbed two of its tentacles in between her breasts and thighs. She didn't know how the creature knew about human anatomy (maybe it has done this before?), but no matter. With every slow, soft stroke on two of her most sensitive regions, her nipples grew harder and her vagina grew wetter. Actually, they were hard and wet before she even got here.

“Uhhh…” she moaned.

Lusamine suddenly found herself in the air with her bra and panties ripped off. Four tentacles were holding her up.

“Oh ho ho, looks like the foreplay’s over, no?” She grinned.

It answered by wrapping a free tentacle around her stomach and trying to slip another one up her slit.

Dear Arceus, it felt like she was gonna break in two! To manage the pain, she bit her lip and rubbed her nipples.

There… it went as deep as it can go. The thick, slimy tentacle began its delicious torture by shaking inside her, stretching her walls. Another tentacle was tickling her back and nape.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. “Oh, you sweet creature!”

It cried out, presumably in pleasure.

“This feels good for you too, does it?” She asked. “I'm glad. But, I'm ready for more…”

Now the tentacle squirmed out of her, then welcomed itself back in, then took its time to leave. Every time it left her wet heat, it tickled her numb clit, causing her to cry out. A part her wondered if this creature could come. She wondered now it'd feel for all eight tentacles to come inside her orifices. Just pondering about it made her walls cave in on the tentacle and she spilled her juices all over it.

“Oh, Arceus!” She yelled.

Globs of Nihilego’s venom shot straight through her chest. It was thick and it felt hot all over.

So it can come, she thought. How splendid. “I hope we’re not done yet, my sweet.”

It cried and wiggled around her still shaking walls as another tentacle slid down her spine and poked at her butt crack. She relaxed, closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to wonder.

***

Lusamine was sitting in her desk, browsing through the write ups. Apparently, three employees, two males and one female, weren't doing their jobs properly, if at all. They were coming in late, taking extra long breaks, leaving early, and just being drains on the company's resources. Today was going to be their last day.

She called the misfits into her office.

“Are we in trouble?” The first male employee asked, worried.

“Don't tell me we are…” the female employee said with her head down.

Lusamine rolled her eyes. “What do you think, young girl?”

They sulked.

“But why?” The second male one asked.

She banged her fist on the desk. “Because you're useless, that's why! You couldn't catch a Pokemon with a Master Ball!!”

“But you never gave us one…”

“You idiot!” The female employee slapped him.

“You imbecile! You dolt! You…” she tried to calm down. “You idiots will be the death of me.”

“Can't we make it up to you?” The first male asked. “I mean, we just got here.”

“You already passed your probation period.” She dismissed him. “But, I suppose I could reconsider… if you beg for it.” She smirked.

They looked unsure.

“I dunno…” the female trailed off.

“Then it's back to the poor house with you!”

They sighed. “Fine, we'll do what you want.”

“Wonderful!” She clapped. “Now…” she stood before them. “Get on your knees and beg for your insignificant jobs back.”

They did as they were told and begged, “Can we have our insignificant jobs back?”

Needless to say, she wasn't impressed. “What?”

“We're begging you, have mercy on us insignificant paupers! We just wanna work for you, and only you!”

That was a little better. “Do you really mean that?”

“We swear it!”

She wondered how far they'd be willing to take it. To test them, she stripped off all her clothes.

“What?!” Their eyes were wide open.

She turned around. “Take turns kissing my ass.”

“Huh?!”

“You heard me. Do it or kiss your jobs goodbye.”

One of them made a quick kiss on her butt cheek.

She looked back; it was the first male employee. “Ha ha ha, is that it? You have to do more than that, dear.”

He opened her butt cheeks and gave a big, sloppy kiss on her butt hole.

“That's a bit better.” She said. “Continue.”

He then used his tongue to lick around and in her butt hole. After opening it, he ventured deep into it, swirling his tongue around. His hands wanted a piece of the action too, so they stuck into Lusamine’s slippery slit.

She moaned. “So, you are good for something…” she chuckled.

***

“Ah, Nihilego! You serve me like no other!” Lusamine screamed as the creature was squirming and thrusting into her poor, crying slit. At this point, a tentacle was lightly choking her and another was rubbing on her lips. Taking the hint, she took it in her mouth. It didn't have any particular taste, or rather, it was one she couldn't describe. Either way, it was suckable and lickable and kissable. She sucked on the throbbing tentacle as hard as she could; she wanted, needed to drink down its sweet venom.

***

Lusamine’s employees were trying to fight for a piece of her nearly flawless body. They were dying to place their mouths and hands on her breasts, stomach, thighs, legs, butt, and vagina. She was sitting on her chair like a queen while the first male employee was pushing in and out of her soaking wet opening, the second male was sucking on her toes, and the female was riding her big toe.

“Now I want you to say what terrible employees you are and what a great boss I am,” she ordered.

The second male was massaging her feet. “I'm might not be good enough to clean your toilets, but I'm so glad you allowing me to give your feet a tongue bath. Your feet are so wonderful. You're wonderful. “ he went back to licking and sucking her toes.

“Indeed I am.” She gloated. “Next!”

“Your pussy feels so good on my dick.” The first male said as he was still thrusting her. “You're so good to me, and I'm such a bad, dirty worker.”

He could have done better, but she was going to let it go. “You.” She moved her toe against the female employee’s clit. “It's your turn.” She rubbed harder.

She closed her eyes and moaned. “Oh, Madam President, I'll never be as beautiful, intelligent, and charismatic as you. I'm stupid and useless compared to you. But I'm very glad I'm getting a chance to pleasure you, my queen.” she climaxed on her foot.

“How lovely.” Lusamine said as her employee’s cum dripped off her heel. “OK, that's enough for now.”

They stopped. “Already?!”

She giggled. “I see you want more of me. Well, who wouldn't? You three performed well.”

“So we're getting our jobs back?”

“Not quite.”

“But why not?”

She crossed her legs. “I have a new position for your three- part time sex slave. How's that sound?”

They were drooling all over themselves like babies.

“You'll have plenty of time to serve your beautiful master. Ha ha ha…”

***

Lusamine was snickering as Nihilego rubbed her clit and butt hole at the same time. In an almost perfectly even rhythm, the tentacles were circling around and around them; it seemed like it wanted to enter her behind.

“Go ahead, but be gentle.” She ordered.

After a loud cry, it glossed her butt hole with its venom and jammed the tip of its tentacle into her.

She jerked. “Ah!”

To ease the pain, the creature squirted more of its hot poison on her sex; her clit was tingling.

“That felt nice…” she sighed. “I'm ready.”

And with that, Nihilego’s tentacles began squeezing deeper and deeper into her butt. As deep as her tight hole would allow. More of its tentacles squirmed around Lusamine’s body to calm her down. When it was fully in, the tentacle tried to move around a little, stretching her out.

“Ohh...ahh…” it felt like something huge was just sitting on her spine.

The creature must've taken that as hint to move forward. At first, it was impaling slowly, but with Lusamine’s come ons, it knocked against her spine and walls so hard and fast that it felt like her back was going to spit in two.

“Oh, you sweet beast! I need more! PLEASE!!!” She demanded.

It wasted no time sliding a tentacle up her pleading slit. The tentacle was barely halfway done climbing her walls when they clamped down on it and she came over and over.

“OHHHH! AHHHH!!!” She yelled endlessly.

Instead of slowing down, Nihilego shoved its tentacle even further and pushed in and out faster. Lusamine’s butthole was receiving the same rough and intense treatment.

***

Gladion, Lusamine’s useless “son”, was in trouble yet again. The silly boy was wrecking havoc all over the company- yelling at workers and releasing Pokemon meant for research. Clearly, he needed some good, hard discipline.

Lusamine saw her son playing in some flower beds. “Gladion, come here at once!”

He looked up at her. “Yes, Mother?”

She pointed at him. “Stop playing in mud like some beggar child and take a shower. After that, meet me in my room.” she smirked.

He gulped. “But Mother-”

“I said meet me in my room after you're done in the shower!” She screamed. “Don't talk back to me, you rodent!”

His head was down. “Um, I'm sorry.”

Her eye twitched. “‘I'm sorry’ what?”

“I'm sorry, oh merciful Mother.”

He knows his place doesn't he, she thought. “I'll forgive you.” She smirked.

He bowed.

“Now get going!” She pointed to the elevator.

“Yes, Mother.” He sulked and tiptoed off.

Back in her room, she changed into a pearl white dominatrix suit with large chains wrapped around her. She sat cross-legged on her bed, long whip in hand, waiting for her son to arrive.

“Where the hell is he?” she asked as she stared at the clock. “He’s late!”

There was a knock on the door. “It’s me.” a voice said.

She brushed her hair. “Come in, Gladion.”

The door slowly opened. “I’m sorry I’m late, Mother.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You’re always say that, and I’m sick of it. Come here for your punishment.” she cracked her whip.

He blushed and gulped. “I’m not-”

She cracked it again, louder this time. “I SAID COME HERE!”

He gulped again and took small steps towards her.

Yet another crack of her whip. “WALK FASTER, WILL YOU?! You’re just prolonging your punishment.” she put a huge emphasis on “punishment”.

Sweating even more, he rushed towards her.

She stood over him with an intimidating stare. “Strip for me.” she tugged on his collar.

He sighed and removed everything except his boxers.

She grabbed his crotch and squeezed it. “This too.”

He blushed and looked away.

She squeezed it harder. “Then I’ll have to take it off for you, but you wouldn’t like that.”

He looked into her eyes. “What do you mean?”

Her whip landed on his crotch, knocking him on the ground and making him scream in agony. “DON’T SPEAK UNLESS YOU’RE SPOKEN TO!!”

He was rolling around and grabbing his crotch in pain.

She looked down at her crying mess of a son and tried to pull down his boxers with her heel. “Hold still, boy.”

He just couldn’t.

“Argh!” she kneeled down and removed his boxers. “You’re just making this harder for yourself…” she stood up and threw them across the room. “But easier for me, I guess.” she giggled.

He was still crying. What a sorry excuse for a “boy”.

She kicked his balls. “Will you stop that noise already?! You’re giving me a splitting headache!” she kicked him again.

His crying intensified.

She kicked him on his back and dropped her whip. “Fine then, have it your way, pest.” she jammed half of her heel into his butthole.

The floor was muffling some of his cries and screams, thank Arceus. Lusamine decided to fit her entire heel into him, trying to wiggle around inside there. After attempting to stretch his walls a little, she pulled out her heels bit by bit. Then, she stomped it back in, almost breaking his back.

“AAAAHHH!!” he screamed.

Hahaha, his screams, she was starting to love it! Wanting to hear him scream some more, to scream in anguish, she stomped her heel in and out of him, this time using all of her weight. The sad little boy’s butthole must’ve been torn and sorn by now, she thought.

“Mother, please…” he begged and sobbed. “Please, stop! STOP! You’re killing me!”

Oh, was she now? Was it really that painful for the boy? Well, he was taking it rather well, she supposed. She shouldn’t get too carried away; she didn’t want bruises to show on her little pet.

“Fine.” she impaled him a few more times before she pulled out. “I’ll stop.”

He sighed in relief and rolled over. “Ouch!” he rubbed his bottom.

She chuckled. “Since you’ve… kind of been a obedient little tool- oops, I meant to say boy- I’ll go easy on you.”

Gladion wiped his tears and smiled. “Thank-”

“Hush! Before I changed my mind.” she said. “Let’s see how you do first.” she brushed her heel against his cheeks. “Open wide.”

Without protesting, he opened his mouth and welcomed her heel. As she knocked it against his tongue, mouth, and teeth, he was sucking it like a finger or lollipop. He grabbed his mother’s leg and lightly lifted it; mind you, she allowed him to do that. With the tip of the heel dangling on his lips, he flicked it back and forth, then climbed his tongue up the rest of the heel.

She must say, she was quite impressed! Quite impressed, indeed! “Good boy, good boy!” she said like she was talking to a domestic Pokemon. “Now lick the whole shoe, dearie.”

He did just that, but not before sucking the tip of her heel. Once again, his tongue licked up her heel and lapped the bottom of her shoe. Then, his teeth tried to bite into her toe box.

“Hmph, that actually hurt somewhat, you little snot-nosed brat.” she huffed.

He stopped biting her. “I’m sorry, Mother.” he gave her toe box a long kiss.

She smiled at that humiliating gesture. “It’s fine, my sweet. You’re doing so well!”

He gave a pathetic smile.

He must be really enjoying himself, she thought. “Kiss it some more. Kiss my shoe all over.”

He nodded with enthusiasm and planted quick but deep kisses on every single inch of her high heel.

“Wonderful job, my sweet.” she raised her other leg. “You know what to do…” she smirked. “Right?”

Gladion’s mouth slobbered on her other toe box, his lips kissed all around her shoe, and his tongue licked it clean.

She couldn’t stop smiling. “Just...just…” she couldn’t find the right words. “Well done. One more thing…” she pulled down her pants and sat on his face. “Let’s see how well you lick a good vagina.”

***

I've never thought of him like that before, Lusamine thought. This poison does marvelous work.

Two of Nihilego’s tentacles were brushing against Lusamine’s ankles, heels, feet, and toes. Her toes curled and the big one rubbed on the tip of the tentacles.

“Nihilego, I've been rather terrible.” She grabbed a free tentacle and squeezed it. “Spank me. Spank me hard.”

It cried, pulled its tentacles out of her ass and slit, and began to slap her from the front and back. Every time they slapped her clit and butt, she felt a tingling sensation. Within minutes, her clit turned numb and her ass was sore.

She moaned. “Dear, enter me again!”

One tentacle slid up her dripping, soaking vagina, and another sneaked up her swollen butthole. While going in and out of her poor little openings, two more tentacles were roughing spanking her inner thighs and butt cheek. The combination of immense pleasure and excruciating pain was too much for her petite body.

“You precious beast!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. “AAAAAHHHH! OHHHHHH!”

***

“Oh, yes, Gladion!” Lusamine moaned as her son’s skillful tongue was roaming on every area of her creamy vagina.

He was mumbling something.

She arched her back. “More of that amazing tongue, please! I'm about to…”

He stuck his tongue deeper inside her slit and wiggled it up and down.

“UUUGGGHHH!” She came on his face and he kept licking her.

After catching her breath, she slowly started to get off Gladion’s face; he managed to give one last lick on her clit.

She smirked. “Overeager, I see.”

“You taste so good.”

She stared at his cum soaked face. “Oh, do I now?” She wiped some of her cum off with her toes and wiggled them on his mouth.

He opened wide for them and sucked them clean.

“You must love my feet, don't you boy?”

He nodded.

“Good.” She scooped up some more cum with her other set of toes and he licked on and in between them.

She laughed. “Such a wonderful boy…”

He spat on her toes and licked faster.

“Mmmmm…”

He licked faster still.

She wiggled her toes away from him. “Mmm...that's enough for now, thank you.”

He licked his lips.

“Do you like it when Mother comes on your stupid, pitiful face?”

He nodded.

She noticed his throbbing, pre-cumming penis. “Oh, you got so hard for your Mother! You disgusting little cretin!”

“Yes, I'm so disgusting! I'm glad you're punishing me!”

Her clit tingled. “Maybe I should take care of that enticing hard on…” she ran her foot down his chest, stomach and shaft, and landed on the head of his penis.

He couldn't stop moaning the entire time.

Her big toe was gliding against his foreskin and pulled it down so it can grind on the head. It didn't take long for his cum to cover her toes.

She sighed. “Little boys… I barely got started. Oh, well.” She sat down on the bed. “Come over here and lick your gross semen off my toes.”

He crawled towards her and slurped on her cum stained toes. No part of her feet was left untouched by his wet, hot tongue.

“That's right, give your Mother a good manicure…” she said was she was witnessing him licking the bottom of her feet.

While he was sucking her ankle, she kicked him away, took her whip, and spanked him twice on his chest.

He yelled and sobbed. “What was that for?”

“For cumming on my feet.” She whipped him one more time. “And don't question me!”

“I'm sorry.” He rubbed his chest.

She calmed down and sat back down. “Do you promise to be a good boy for now on?”

He looked away.

“Well, do you?!”

“May I be honest, Mother?”

“What?”

“I, uh, would be your good little boy, but then you wouldn't be able to punish me anymore.” He smiled.

She smiled back. “That would be a shame, wouldn't it?”

“Yes.”

“Have you done some things… I don't know about?”

“Yes.”

“Like?”

“Like this.” His mouth seized her vagina and was nibbling on the lips.

She giggled and played in his sweaty hair. “You've been a very bad boy, all right! I can't wait for those lips and that tongue to tell me all the naughty things you've done…”

***

Lusamine couldn't stop kicking and screaming as Nihilego’s tentacles tended to both of her openings at the same time. They were twitching, squirming, thrusting, swirling, and cumming all the way inside her. A third tentacle rested in her mouth, and the others were squeezing her thighs, ribs, and breasts, and the remaining one soothed her hardened clit.

I think my body's about to burst, she thought as she was sucking the tentacle.

The creature cried louder as it moved faster and faster in all directions.

“Oh, Arceus!” She bit down on the tentacle and came so much that she almost fainted.

***

Lusamine was walking around the town park while someone bumped into her and fell in the dirt. It was none other than her sorry excuse for a daughter, Lillie.

“My, my Lillie! Look at you! You're covered in dirt. It suits you! Hahahaha!” she pointed.

She averted her eyes in shame.

“What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with your useless friends?”

She looked straight at her. “My friends aren't useless!”

“You're right. They're not nearly as useless as you!” She chuckled.

Lillie grumbled.

“But never mind. Answer my first question.”

She was silent.

“Hmm?”

“I was, uh…”

“You were what?”

“I was hoping I'd run into you somehow…”

“Hahahaha!” She couldn't stop laughing. “What a stupid little girl you are! Run into me for what?”

“I want you to...forgive me…”

Forgive her? Did Lusamine hear that right? “What makes you think I'd forgive you, you defiant pest?”

“Because I realised how wrong I was!”

“And?”

“And I can't go on without you! I need you by my side! Moon, Hau, my other friends, they don't compare to you! Please take me back! Please!”

She clapped. “What a show! That was wonderful!”

She grinned. “Did I please you, Mother?”

“Not quite. Be a bit more dramatic and get on all fours. Then, I'll consider taking you back.”

Lillie didn't protest and did what she was told. “Oh Mother, I want you, I need you! None can compare to you! You're so beautiful, so intelligent, so… I can't stop thinking about you. You make me so-”

Lusamine smirked. “I make you so what?”

She looked ashamed. “So wet.”

She acted like she didn't hear that. “Hmm? I didn't get that.”

“You make me so wet!”

“Say it like you mean it!”

Lillie grabbed her leg and hugged it. “Mother, you make my clit hard and my slit so soaking wet! Every time I'm with Moon, I think about pleasing you, pleasuring you! Forget about her- you can have me all to yourself!” She rubbed her cheek on her leg.

She blushed a deep red. “Wow, Lillie…”

She hugged her leg tighter. “Take me, Mother. Please.”

“Here?”

“Here and now.”

“That's my loveable, agreeable Lillie! I always knew you'd beg for me.”

“I'd do anything.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

She petted her hair. “Sweet little pet. Remove those dirty clothes and spread for me.”

Lillie wasted no time doing that. Her dripping wet vagina was calling out for her mother’s touch, her mother’s kisses, her mother’s burning love.

“Oh dear, you're such a dirty girl!” Lusamine said as she eyed her daughter’s sex. “Perhaps you wouldn't mind being even dirtier.” She removed her clothes, stepped in some dirt, and stroked Lillie’s clit with her big toe.

“Oh, Mother!” She moaned.

She pressed down on her clit. “Do you like my dirty foot on your clit?”

Her body shook. “Yes! Please, go lower.”

Lusamine’s big toe slid inside her daughter’s opening and slowly swirled around. Wanting to hear more of her delicious moans, she began to grind in and out of tight slit.

“Ahh...Mother… your toe…”

She moaned a little herself. After pleasing her slit, Lusamine stroked Lillie’s puffy folds and stomped on her vagina.

“Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!” She yelled as the stomps were rocking her core.

One last flick on her clit and Lusamine was ready for more. She rested her head on her daughter’s vagina and began to drank down its succulent juices. Her vagina lips ripened just for her and licked and sipped on them, while not neglecting the rest of her sex.

The poor girl almost made the ground rumble.

Lusamine held down her thighs and giggled. “Calm down, little one! I'm barely got started!”

She sighed. “I'm sorry, Mother, it's just that you're too good at this…”

“I am?” She soared a finger through her opening.

“Ah!”

She took that as a yes and knocked her finger around, exploring her walls, searching for her weakest point.

Lillie closed her legs on impulse. “Oh!”

Ha ha, she must've found it. But she didn't want to make her pet cum for her just yet. She rested her finger on her sweet spot and spat on her butt hole.

“I'll be gentle.” Lusamine rubbed a second finger on her daughter’s butthole and then glided it in.

Lillie winced and Lusamine started to thrust in both of her hot, tight openings.

“Mother, you complete me!”

That gave her an idea. She slid a finger on Lillie’s lip and she opened her mouth.

“Suck your mother's finger like the good pet you are…”

She sucked harder.

“Such a good, good pet…” she moved faster inside her and she showered her cum down multiple times.

“Mother, MOTHER!!”

“Oh, Lillie…good girl…” she pulled out and licked her vagina and ass.

***

“Lillie… You used to be a good little slave…” Lusamine moaned.

Both of her openings were being pounded and the third tentacle left her mouth to run on her throat, chest, and breasts. It landed on her bully button and was trying to enter it.

She chuckled. “Oh no, that's not an opening.” She wished it was though.

It cried in disappointment.

“But you can rub it. It feels nice.”

The tip of the tentacle teased her belly button and sprayed its venom on it.

“Hee hee!” The hot poison tickled.

Another tentacle travelled to her butt hole and played around it.

“Oh, that feels good.” She groaned.

***

The lovely pair were kissing and nibbling on each other’s lower lips. Their hands were trying to slip and slide into each other's wet slits. Tired, Lillie landed her lips on her mother’s neck and sucked on it.

Lusamine ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “I hope you're not tired yet, sweetie.”

She rested on her neck. “I just need a breather…”

Her hand journeyed down to her butt crack and she inserted a finger into her butt hole.

She sighed.

A second finger crammed into her butt and rested in there. Her free hand clogged her overflowing pussy, swimming deep inside.

“Mmm,ahh!” Lillie moaned.

“I take it you got your energy back?”

She purred.

Lusamine yanked her fingers out pulled away from her daughter. “You're so filthy…”

She nodded.

“Would you mind rolling around in dirt and playing with yourself like the filthy pet you are?”

She stuck two fingers in her damp heat and tossed and turned in the dirt. “Oh, ahh…”

“Now say, ‘I love the way you make me play in dirt because I'm so dirty!’”

“Mother, I love the way you make me play in dirt because I'm so dirty!” She said in a husky voice.

Lusamine licked her lips. “Ah,hot! Play with yourself until you come.”

Her free hand was pinching her nipples as her fingers roamed on her walls. They climbed in and out slowly, making her body hotter and her walls to rumble.

“Mother!” She came on her thighs.

“How lovely!” She smiling. “Now let's clean you up.”  
She stood over her and peed on her chest.

She gasped.

She looked down at her. “Do you like this, dearie?”

“I like it! I like anything you do to me!”

“Anything?”

“Anything! No matter how disgusting or humiliating, because I'm a dirty, useless girl and I deserve it!”

She laughed and finishing peeing on her daughter. “Oh, you're such an obedient, adorable little pet!” She lied next to her and kissed her forehead.

She cuddled up with her.

“I have another idea.” Lusamine lied in front of her and opened her legs. “Let's stroke each other’s clits with our feet.”

She grinned at that.

They rested each other’s big toes on the other person’s clit. Their clits were already throbbing with anticipation.

“You ready?” Lusamine asked.

Lillie arched her back. “Yes, Mother.”

Holy Arceus, she loved the way her daughter said “Mother”. The way she said it was so hot and sexy.

Their big toes rubbed, grinded, and bumped against their aching, throbbing clits. Sometimes, their big toes would slide down to their silky slits, letting themselves inside. With every stroke, with every thrust, cold chills soared up their spine.

“Ooohhh…”

“Ahh, Mother…”

Their slits couldn't take another stroke, no matter how slight. They creamed on the other person’s foot.

Lusamine collapsed. “That was...wonderful…”

Lillie crawled next to her. “I was wonderful?”

“Yes, my sweet.”

“I'm so glad you want me back!” She hugged her.

“I want you to myself forever.” She smiled. “When we get home, I'll give you a real shower.”

“After that, can you give me a tongue bath?”

She smirked. “Why wait until we get home? The lake’s right there.”

“Let's take a swim!”

“Ah, I can't wait for my tongue to swim inside you again.” she grabbed her daughter’s hand and dragged her towards the lake.

***

I wish I could swim inside you, Lillie, Lusamine thought.

Nihilego’s tentacle was swimming in her deep end in reality, however, and it was just as good. Even better. There was no way Lillie could know where all her sweet spots were, and make her scream and cum with every little stroke and grind. Arceus, it felt like she was gonna spill her juices again…

Enough about Lillie; Nihilego was her child now. And it was such a wonderful child. The way it was rubbing on every inch of her skin, bumping in her orifices, spanking her delicate flesh… such an compliant little thing. It knew how to please its mother without her saying a word. At least, not too many words.

“Spank me again!” She ordered.

Two tentacles were spanking her back and stomach; in response, she yelled. Her body shivered and rocked when the tentacles hit her.

“Hmm, some more…”

The tentacles inside her slowly pulled out and spanked her sore ass and swollen vagina. Every part of her body was begin slapped- her chest, her stomach, her back, her butt, her vagina, her thighs. Only two tentacles were holding her up now, and even they were squeezing her arms.

“Oh, yes! Ssspppaaannnkkk mmmmeee!!!”

***

Lusamine and her children were in the family room. She was sitting down while watching her children argue over some video game.

“It's my turn to play now!” Gladion yelled. *Go play with some girly toys or something! “

Lillie pouted. “But why? You beat it three times already!”

“Because I'm better at it than you.” He gloated.

She lightly kicked him in the shin.

“Ow! Mother, she hit me!”

“No, I didn't!”

Lusamine rubbed her forehead. “Can you brats shut up?! You're giving your Mother a headache!”

They bowed. “We're sorry.”

She smiled. “I'll forgive you. Now put that silly video game down; I have a better game in store for us!”

Their eyes glowed. “Really?!”

“Yes.”

“Is it My Little Ponyta: The Game?” asked Lillie.

Gladion stuck his tongue out. “Is it Shooting Down Suckaz 3? Tell me it is!”

Their mother giggled. Ah, the innocence of children. “No, it's a lot dirtier than those.”

They took a long look at each other.

“Uh, Dirty Truck Racing 4?” Gladion asked.

She nodded. “No, you silly boy!” she smirked and stripped down to her lingerie.

They were shocked.

“Mother, what the heck are you doing?!”

She laughed. “I'll cut to the chase. Gladion, you know something about sex, do you not?”

“Well, duh- I mean, uh…”

“Ew, you're gross, Gladion!” Lillie teased.

“You're not one to talk, Lillie dear.” Lusamine said. “I know your My Little Ponyta fanfiction collection. You don't delete your history.” She chuckled.

She blushed and averted her eyes. “That's umm…”

Gladion’s eyes widened. “You read My Little Ponyta porn? That's so gross!”

“Oh, hush!”

Lusamine rolled her eyes. “Since both of you are closet freaks, put on a show for me.”

“...!”

She pounded her fist. “Or else!”

Gladion sweat dropped and made the first move on his sister. First, he took hold of her hips and kissed her, biting her lip. She responded by grabbing his crotch.

He stopped kissing her and ran his fingers through her hair. “Damn Lillie, you move fast! What kinda stuff are you reading?”

“Shut up and give me your dick!”

Gladion and his mother choked.

“Wait a minute, I'm not even hard yet.” He said. “Hold up, let me…” he unzipped her dress, pulled it down, and pressed his wet lips on Lillie’s chest and breasts.

“Go lower, big brother…” she moaned.

Before he listened to his sister's pleas, Gladion’s mouth leeched onto her nipples and sucked and bit on it, while flicking on the other one with his thumb. He was sucking on the numb nipple so hard that rivers of spit flowed down her stomach to her waist line. As he trailed his tongue down her, she was panting and calling his name. When his tongue landed on her panties, he pulled them a little and made a quick lick on her waist line.

“Oh, look at you, Gladion!” Lusamine cheered. “Keep going!”

He smiled at his mother and then faced his sister. “Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet.”

“Stop teasing me and get on with it!” She stomped.

“OK, OK!” He pulled down his pants and boxers.

Her mouth watered at the sight of his penis. “Wow!”

“Get on the floor and spread your legs, if you don't mind.”

She grinned and did exactly as she was told.

He got on top of her and stuffed his penis inside of her underwear.

Lusamine’s mouth opened. “That's something new…”

Lillie wrapped her legs around his waist and he began to slowly grind on her hardened nipples, smooth stomach, and dripping wet heat. Their bodies soon begged for more, with Gladion rocking against his sister faster, and Lillie rumbling underneath her brother and digging her nails in his back.

“Ah brother, I need you inside me now…” she groaned.

He leveraged himself and rested the head of his penis on her clit and rubbed against it. “I know you do, sister…”

Look at these two! They were acting like Pokemon at the zoo! And Lusamine loved every minute of it. Her lingerie came off long ago; she had two fingers in her creamy sex.

Lillie grabbed her brother tighter and bucked her hips against his. “Just a little more...make me cum for you…”

“Wait!” Lusamine called.

Reluctantly, they stopped and looked up at her. “Yes, Mother?”

She pulled out and slowly ran the wet fingers to her lips and licked the tip of her finger. Then she sucked on her fingers.

Their cheeks were flushed.

Her free hands slid to her clit, soothing it, stroking it. The more she stroked it, the more her slit called out, begging for anything to come inside it. She answered her clit’s call by slipping a finger in there.

They looked like they wanted to pass out.

Lusamine rested her fingers on her lower lip and licked the tip. “Do you two think I'm beautiful?”

They nodded.

“Would you like to please my body?”

They nodded.

“Do you want me to cry out your names as you're licking me up and down?”

“YES!”

She laughed. “Who wants to go first?”

They raised their hands and jumped like they were in school.

“Hmm...let's see…” she was thinking. “Do the 69. Whomever cums last gets to get to have their way with me.” She swirled her tongue around her fingers

“So…” Lillie took a deep breath. “It's a self-control thing?”

She nodded.

Without another sound, Gladion positioned his penis on Lillie’s mouth and rested his mouth on her vagina. Their mouths, lips, and tongues were sucking, licking, kissing, sipping, and kissing on each other's most sensitive spots. It looked like they were trying not to orgasm; they were moaning, breathing deeply, and rocking their bodies. With every touch. With every move. With every touch. With every kiss. With every flick of the tongue.

“AAAHHH!” Their young bodies couldn't take anymore and they came into each other’s mouths at the same time.

Gladion rolled off Lillie and rested beside her.

Lusamine managed to cram three fingers into her aching, creamy slit. “That was so lovely… and to think you did that just for your beautiful mother…”

They were too tired to respond.

She giggled. “When you two are ready, you can come play on my body.”

That must've rejuvenated them. They crawled towards her and kissed and licked her feet, shins, knees, and thighs. When they got to her vagina, they found the strength to stand up.

“Can we finger you?” Gladion asked.

She yanked out. “You can do anything to make me cum, my sweet boy.”

They smiled and two of Gladion’s fingers walked into her opening. His fingers were circling around and trying to stretch her walls. While, Gladion’s fingers roamed around inside her, Lillie’s fingertip stroked the tip of her mother’s clit, calming it down. Their free hands glided on and pinched her folds.

Sweat was dripping down her body. Her breathing turned shallow, and she could barely speak. The way her children were using their hands to explore between her legs… it felt like she was gonna climax soon.

“I don't think I can take much more…” she bit her lip.

“Are you gonna come for us, Mother?” Lillie asked.

She sighed. “Yes, soon…” she laid back in her chair.

She trailed one hand slowly up her mother’s stomach and cupped her breast. Then, she licked her lips and pressed her mother's lips against hers. Lusamine gladly welcomed her in her mouth, and ran one of her hands down her back and squeezed her butt. While the ladies were tongue dancing, Gladion lifted one of his mother's thighs and buried his tongue inside her love. His tongue played inside her walls, on her clit, and her folds. His lips wanted to play too; it sipped on her clit and folds and stopped her slit from flowing its juices down.

Enough. No more. Her walls caved in on her son’s tongue and he drowned in her juices.

He licked up to her neck and Lillie stopped kissing her.

“Did we do well?” They were fascinated with Lusamine’s glowing face.

She blinked a few times.

“Did we?” Lillie poked a finger into her still trembling slit.

Her thighs rumbled. “Ah, yes!”

She smiled. “I'm glad.”

“I'm glad you two are so eager to please me.”

“Anything for you, Mother.” Gladion said. “Anything.”

She smirked at him and licked her lips.

***

At this point, anything, everything Nihilego did make Lusamine’s juices downpour all over the floor.

It stroked her clit.

She came.

It climbed her walls.

She came.

It massaged her back.

She came.

It squeezed her breasts.

She came.

It spanked her butt.

She came.

The creature couldn't make a move without her body temperature turning all the way up, her walls opening up just for it, sparks shooting up her spine, and without her body shaking. Her body could take just one more round…

***

After all these years, Lusamine was in Nihilego’s world to be alone with it forever. That was all she ever wanted. That was the only thing.

“My precious beast, my child, I think it's time you showed me how much you love me…” Lusamine said in a seductive voice.

It made a long cry and pushed a tentacle in between her legs.

She tilted her head. “Mmmm…”

There was some noise nearby.

“Who’s there?!” She called out. “Show yourself!”

Lillie and her little bratty friend Moon came out of hiding.

Her fist rumbled. “What the hell are you two doing here? How'd you even get here? Get the hell out and stay out!”

Lillie stepped forward. “No, Mother! We came to take you back!”

Her face was blank. She didn't have time for this foolishness. “My children, capture these intruders!”

Two Nihilego grabbed them with four tentacles and used the free ones to rip off their clothes.

“What's… What's happening to us?” Moon asked as a tentacle was swimming in her opening.

A tentacle was flicking Lillie’s clit. “Mother, what are…” she moaned. “You doing?”

She wanted to answer, but the sight she was witnessing left her speechless. Two pretty, innocent young girls submitting to tentacles squirming all over their skin, two pretty, innocent young girls moaning when the tentacles grinded into both of their openings...hot. Damn. Soon, the tentacles came on and in them, their venom slowly taking over the girl's bodies.

“Oh, Mother… help us, please… “ Lillie pleaded.

She leaned forward. “What was that, dear?”

She screamed. “Mother, take me!” The tentacles squeezed her harder. “Take me now!” She climaxed.

Lusamine took off all her clothes and headed towards her hot and bothered daughter. “You want Mother to lick you?”

“Oooohhh…”

“Ahhh…” she moaned and got on her knees and licked around her folds and slit. She ended up tasting the tentacle too, not that she minded. Her daughter moaned louder and louder as she licked faster and faster. With her licks and Nihilego’s thrusts, Lillie’s sweet juices rained down her and she drank down every last drop.

“Mmmm...Lillie…” she licked her lips.

“How about me?” Moon asked.

Lusamine stood up and turned towards her. “Oh, how could I forgot about little ol’ you?” She approached her. “How do you want my lips, my tongue, and hands to service you? Hhhmmmm?”

A tentacle rubbed the side of her neck. “Nnnhhh… Lusamine… “

She chuckled and sneaked behind her. “Such a nice butt.” She squeezed it and then slapped it. She got on her knees, opened her butt cheeks, spat on her butt hole twice, and licked around the tentacle already deep inside her. Moon was shaking too much in response, so she grabbed onto her hips to keep her still.

She moved on to her butt cheeks, licking and sucking on them. She even bit down on them a little.

Moon released one final scream and came. Tired, the Nihilego pulled out their tentacles and released their prisoners. Lusamine watched the girls roll and touch themselves on the ground. The mixture or sweat and cum and poison covered their flawless bodies; Lusamine wanted to touch herself at the sight.

“So girls, what you saying about wanting to save me?”

Moon panted. “What?”

Lillie played in her opening. “You need to save us, Mother! We want you so bad! Pleasure us forever and ever!”

Lusamine smirked. “Now that's more like it… my sweet little sex toys.”

***

“LILLIE!!!” Lusamine came for the last time and Nihilego rested her on a rock and slowly pulled out it's tentacles one by one.

She wanted to say something, but she was in a mess. Her body was sore and her openings were torn up. Shit, she didn't think she could get up, much less walk.

The creature stood next to her and used a tentacle to rub her back.

It wants to stay with me, she thought. What a wonderful little creature! She smiled, and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing smut for a decade, and I'm like "maybe I'm smut sick or something." Or maybe this isn't kinky enough for some of y'all? Lol, I'll let you guys decide. I'll be back with more fics... After I escape from the psych ward :).


End file.
